Twinkle Twinkle Little Star
by lil-miss-chocolate
Summary: Puck is surfing online, and finds a video with a familiar face. Purt.


**Written for Glee Kink Meme request: Puck is cruising around the internet, perusing all of his favourite porn sites, when he comes across a video of a nubile young twink who eerily resembles Kurt being fucked by a series of guys. Who all look like him. Turns out it is Kurt, and he is a huge cockslut (at least for Puck). Puck is intrigued. There is a confrontation, and then there are sexytimes.**

**From Puck's POV.**

**

* * *

Saturday Night:**

What the hell?

I was just cruising round all my normal porn sites (which does include some guy on guy stuff, get over it) when a pop up appeared for some twink site. That's not the weird bit, though. The twink who was being fucked and showered in cum looked weirdly familiar. In fact he was a dead ringer for Kurt Hummel. Obviously, I clicked the link. I checked out the free sample video (thank God for them, I've never had to pay for porn in my life) His voice even sounded similar, though it's hard to tell through a mouthful of cock. There was one close up shot of his face and neck. I would swear it was him. There was a distinctive scar on the side of his neck. Next time I see Hummel I am checking his neck.

I was about to quit the site when I noticed something even weirder - all of the guys fucking him looked a bit like me. They all had their hair shaven into Mohawks, all were tanned, all were muscley. Four even had nipple rings. I have definitely got to talk to Hummel about this on Monday.

* * *

**Monday:**

He's wearing a scarf. Who wears a scarf in March? He's gotta take it off sometime - if we're dancing in Glee, maybe he will. He'll overheat otherwise...

Just my luck. Learning a new song so we're just sitting learning the words. If he's wearing that scarf again tomorrow I might just pull it off him.

* * *

**Next Day:**

I caught sight of him from the other side of the parking lot. No scarf. I will find out today.

Dammit, I think he's avoiding me. I can't get within 10 feet of him without him scuttling off somewhere. I'll corner him after school...

Finally caught him! I pinned him against his car as he left school. He stared back at me defiantly as I looked at his neck - there it is! It was definitely him.

"So Hummel, how was your weekend?"

"Fine, why?"

"Because I was browsing around the internet, and an interesting pop up appeared. It had you in it."

"Oh..."

"And you were being fucked by about six guys who looked a hell of a lot like me."

"Ah..."

"So are you a secret cockslut, or what?"

"Well, it's hardly a secret that I'm gay."

"Oh, so you'd be fine with me posting the link to everyone in the school then?"

"Noah Puckerman, don't you fucking dare!"

"Or what?"

"I'll..." he stuttered to a stop. At that moment, I realised what I wanted.

"I tell you what; you re-enact that video with me, and I'll lose the URL."

He looked at me, shocked.

"What? Do you think it would've popped up if I'd been looking at straight stuff? You are a filthy cocksucker, and I am having me some of that."

He nodded. That was easier than I'd thought. "When?"

"How about right now?"

"_Here_?!"

"Not here, you dipshit. Get in my car."

"Can't I drive myself?"

"You won't be able to drive it after I'm done with you."

He didn't move.

"Oh, go on then. Follow me. But if you don't get there, that link is going to straight to the inboxes of everyone you know."

"I'll be there."

* * *

I have Hummel completely at my mercy. This is going to be fun.

I pulled up outside my house. My mum was away and my sister was staying at a friend's house - there was no chance of any catching us.

"Come on Hummel, get a move on!"

He climbed out of his car, locked it, and walked over, looking slightly flushed. He followed me into the house and up to my bedroom.

"What do you want me to do?"

"Let's take a look at that video then. See if I can jog your memory a bit."

He blushed even more as I set the video playing on my laptop. He was kneeling, naked, on the floor in front of a well-hung dude, sucking him off like his life depended on it. I reached over to his lap.

"Christ, Hummel. Even this is making you hard."

"What do you expect? I'm about to have sex with a guy that I've fantasised about for years. Why do you think I made them get Mohawks?"

"Fair enough. Now get sucking."

He deftly undid the front of my jeans and knelt on the floor beside my bed. He gently stroked my already pretty hard cock, then bent down to take me in his mouth. The practice had definitely paid off - he was very good. I leant back on my arms, watching his head bob up and down, mirroring the image on the clip playing behind him. I could feel myself getting closer and closer as he picked up speed, his tongue feeling fucking amazing on my dick...

"I'm gonna cum any second, Hummel. You'd better swallow every drop."

He did.

"Now, what did you do next?"

I skipped onto the next clip. He was lying on his back, one of the guys fucking his ass as another fucked his mouth. His own cock was rock hard as he took them on.

"Strip."

I was watched as he seductively removed every item of clothing he was wearing, folding each one carefully and placing it on the group. His black briefs were the last thing to be removed, revealing his impressive erection.

"Now lie there, and finger fuck yourself."

He laid back on my bed, licking his fingers before carefully inserting them into his ass. He grabbed the headboard with one hand as he rode the other, his legs spread wide so I could see everything he did. By this time I was already hard again, so I grabbed his wrist and pulled his hand away. I held his arms above his head as I moved to lie on top of him.

"Are you a cockslut, Hummel?"

"Yes," he gasped.

"Are you a little whore?"

"Yes."

"Do you want me fuck you?"

"God, yes. Please..."

"Tell me."

"Fuck me, Puck. Put your dick in my ass and fuck me to oblivion."

I slid into him. He cried out.

"Yeeeeees, Noah." He groaned as I slid out, then slammed back into him.

He was so tight around my cock, and it felt so right. His mouth was opening and closing, gasping as I hit his sweet spot over and over again. Glancing up, I saw the clip had changed so he was being taken from behind. I slid out, grabbing his legs and flipping him over, entering him again from behind. He was writhing beneath me, trying to get some friction on his cock as I rammed him in the ass. I took hold of his hips and pulled him up to his knees. He was not going to cum until I did.

He bucked beneath me, trying to get me as far into him as possible. I could feel my second orgasm growing as I fucked his nubile young body. As I came in his ass, he came onto the sheets, collapsing onto my bed. Fuck that felt good.

Kurt had used my shower and got dressed. I blocked his exit as he went to leave. "There's just one more thing I want from you, Hummel."

"What's that?"

"An invitation to the next event. I want to fuck you in front of all those guys and tell them you are my twink."

He handed me a piece of card with an address, a date and a time on it. "I knew you'd want in." He smirked as he ducked under my arm.

Fuck me. Hummel's got balls.

* * *

**My sincerest apologies to Chris Colfer for using an actual scar that he has as a key plot point.**


End file.
